Painful Love
by Siberian Blue
Summary: Sadomasochisme. De ce mot tabou que Raphaël refusait de prononcer allait découler tous leurs problèmes. Ce simple mot, ce simple lieu qu'était la chambre à coucher, pour la première fois de sa vie, Léo n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer la situation.
1. Chapter 1

****[Résumé]**** Sadomasochisme. De ce mot tabou que Raphaël refusait de prononcer allait découler tous leurs problèmes. Ce simple mot, ce simple lieu qu'était la chambre à coucher, pour la première fois de sa vie, Léo n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer la situation.

 ** **[Rated]**** M, pour les thèmes abordés !

 ** **[Disclamer]**** Je ne possède pas l'univers des tortues ninja, si c'était le cas, plus personne ne le verrait de la même manière !

 ** **[Note de l'auteure]**** Coucou les gens ! Je suis toujours vivante (oui, on a du mal à y croire vu la quantité que je poste en ce moment, je sais). Ceci est un écris réalisé pour un échange avec Zouzounette (des bisous ma belle). J'ai décidé de le couper en plusieurs parties, ceci dit ça ne devrait pas être très long, je verrais bien, comme toujours, j'improvise :)

Voilà, et pour ceux qui se demandent, je n'ai abandonné aucunes fics, je travaille ardemment à la suite, c'est juste que la perfection prends du temps (et ceci est totalement une phrase que Léo pourrait dire XD)

* * *

 ** _ **Painful Love**_**

 ** **\- Partie 1 -****

* * *

Raphaël venait de finir de parler, et Leo n'osait plus respirer. Il demeurait silencieux, incertain, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que Raph venait de lui demander.

« Tu veux que je... » murmura-t-il doucement en plissant les paupières. « Pardon Raphaël, je crois que je t'ai mal compris. »

Ses yeux dont la couleur haussait entre le gris et le bleu foncé affichaient un air neutre tandis qu'il scrutait son frère.

Plusieurs signes indiquaient à Léo que la situation était sérieuse et inhabituelle. Raph rougissait, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Son genou gauche tapait à intervalles réguliers contre la table de nuit, se balançant dans un geste nerveux typique de la tête chaude. Et pour finir, il clignait des yeux beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude. Il était encore un peu essoufflé, sans doute fatigué de la partie de sexe qu'ils venaient d'avoir, ses doigts triturant nerveusement la couverture du lit de Léo.

Léo connaissait son frère. Il le connaissait si bien qu'il pouvait dire rien qu'à ses battements de paupières dans quel état d'esprit il était. Il avait grandis avec lui, frôlé la mort avec lui, rit et pleuré avec lui, et maintenant, après toutes ces années, ils étaient bel et bien en couple, et il couchait même avec lui. Il ne l'aurait pas mieux connu s'il l'avait lui-même créé.

Pourtant, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un jour, Raphaël lui demande une chose pareille.

« T'as très bien compris, Fearless, ne me force pas à répéter. »

Oh que si, il allait le lui faire répéter. Ce que Léo avait entendu était beaucoup trop étrange pour qu'il laisse Raphaël s'en tirer comme ça.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire quelque chose que tu refuses de nommer deux fois de suite, » répondit calmement Léo, « si tu ne veux pas le formuler à voix haute, c'est logiquement parce que tu as un problème à envisager la chose et je-... »

« Commence pas avec ta psychologie à deux balles, » s'emballa la tête chaude, « tu ressembles à Donnie quand tu parles comme ça et tu sais que j'en ai horreur ! »

Léo leva les yeux au ciel et prit une lente respiration.

« Ne t'énerve pas, » dit-il doucement.

« Je suis pas énervé. Je suis très calme. »

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu ne veux plus parler de notre vie sexuelle ? »

Raphaël souffla bruyamment et son corps se tendit un peu plus. Il ravala sa salive avec un air contrit, quelque part entre la gêne et la colère.

« Putain de merde, Fearless... Je t'ai juste demandé d'être un peu plus... Dominant. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. »

Léo cligna des yeux avec un regard neutre. « Dominant » ? Non, Raph n'avait pas dit « dominant » quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ce ne sont pas les mots que tu as employé, » dit-il froidement.

« Qui se soucie de ce que j'ai-... »

« Tu as dit : je veux que tu me frappes pendant qu'on couche ensemble. C'est complètement diffèrent. »

Raphaël resta figé pendant de longues secondes, le visage immobile, mais Léo vit clairement passer la lueur d'excitation dans le regard émeraude de son frère avant que celui-ci ne finisse par détourner la tête, fronçant les sourcils avec son éternel air grincheux.

« Merde, quand c'est toi qui le dit, on dirait que j'ai un problème mental ! »

Le leader ne répondit rien. C'était sa technique secrète, et Raphaël tombait toujours dedans ne rien dire. Son frère ne supportait pas les longs silences. Parfois le meilleur moyen de l'amener à parler, c'était justement de rester silencieux jusqu'à ce que Raph se sente obligé de dire les mots qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue et qui ne voulaient pas sortir.

Après un petit moment, le regard de Raphaël s'adoucit et il prit une expression plus inquiète, plus angoissée.

« Léo, » dit-il très doucement, « est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses... ? »

La tortue aux yeux bleus prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, parlant lentement et essayant, comme d'habitude, de bien envisager toutes les teneurs de la question avant de répondre.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me confies un de tes fantasmes, Raph, loin de là... »

Oh non, ce n'était pas la première fois. Léo avait déjà dû s'habiller en soubrette pour satisfaire l'imagination tordue de Raph. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si ils n'avaient jamais réalisé un de ses fantasmes non plus... Léo se souviendrais toute sa vie de ce jour où Raph avait accepté de le faire cosplayé, Léo en fier Capitaine Ryan et lui en un autre personnage de Space Hearos...

Oui, il avait plutôt une sexualité ouverte. Ils essayaient des choses, ils testaient, ils se testaient mutuellement et ils en parlaient. Ce n'était pas tabou. Mais ça...

« Mais ça... Enfin, ça je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas... Je veux dire, on est pas en train de parler de jeux anodins, là, mais de sado-... »

« Non, » le coupa ardemment Raphaël, « ne prononce pas ce mot ! Ce que je veux n'a rien avoir avec ça ! »

« Je ne te comprends pas, » fit Léo en secouant la tête, tâchant de rester patient, « qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement, alors ? »

Raph se mordilla les lèvres, toujours aussi nerveux. Les mots glissèrent hors de ses lèvres comme une ombre glisse sur un mur.

« Je veux que tu me fasses mal... »

Léo garda un air neutre tout en réprimant l'envie de dire à Raph que c'était précisément le principe du sadomasochisme. Ce n'était pas le moment de chipoter, et en plus il voulait vraiment comprendre.

« Mal... Comment ? Tu veux que je te donne la fessée, ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Plus... Plus qu'une simple fessée... »

« Tu veux des gifles ? »

Raphaël resta silencieux.

« Tu veux que je te... Fouette ? »

Le silence était pesant et Léo crut pendant un instant qu'il allait se laisser prendre à son propre jeu parce qu'il avait très, très envie de le briser en disant quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais Raphaël finit par répondre, sa voix étant presque imperceptible dans le silence assourdissant de la pièce.

« Quelque chose comme ça... »

Soudainement, Léo douta de la sincérité de son frère. Que Raph soit porté vers le sadomasochisme, à la limite, pourquoi pas. Mais qu'il veuille être celui qui est dominé... C'était vraiment inattendu ! D'habitude, Raphaël aimait plutôt jouer les machos, les mecs virils qui ne se font soumettre par personne. Merde, même durant leurs ébats, il était bien plus souvent au-dessus qu'au dessous, et maintenant il voulait... Il voulait jouer à ça ?

Léo secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Ça ne faisait vraiment aucun sens.

« Raph, est-ce que c'est une mauvaise blague pour tester mes limites ? » s'exclama-t-il, perdant sa patience.

« N... Non ! »

« Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai dis que je voulais dominer un peu plus souvent ? Parce que si c'est le cas tu sais que je ne voulais pas-... »

« En fait, » fit Raph en lui coupant la parole, « oui, ça à avoir avec ça. »

Léo ravala sa salive en se remémorant comment, une dizaine de jour auparavant, il avait dit à Raph qu'il aurait bien aimé se sentir un peu moins comme ayant un rôle de « fille » au sein de leur relation. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite comme une chose fragile, lui aussi il avait besoin de se sentir homme, de se sentir dominant quelques fois. Et ça passait aussi par la chambre à coucher...

Cependant, il ne demandait pas non plus quelque chose d'aussi extrême.

« Quand tu m'as dit que tu en avais assez que je sois toujours en contrôle, » expliqua Raph, « je... Au début, ça m'a énervé, comme tu le sais. »

Léo hocha la tête. La réaction de Raphaël n'avait effectivement pas été des plus tendres. Ils ne s'étaient pas franchement disputés, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus dire que la discussion avait été calme.

« J'aimais les choses telles qu'elles étaient, » continua la tête chaude, « et tu sais que je ne me soumets pas souvent, et quand je le fais, c'est uniquement parce que tu insistes mais... Petit à petit j'ai commencé à me demander ce que je pourrais faire pour rendre la chose plus excitante et... Et... »

Léo caressa doucement le bras de son partenaire, voyant que celui-ci peinait pour trouver ses mots.

« Et donc... Voilà. Cette idée là... Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui me plaît là-dedans. Je suis prêt à te laisser les commandes. Tu vois, j'écoute aussi tes envies. Et je veux bien les satisfaire si tu... Acceptes aussi d'essayer de faire ce qui m'excite. »

« Ça semble... Juste, » répondit Léo, hésitant tout de même un peu. « Dis moi exactement ce que tu veux et je verrai si ça coïncide avec ce que je me sens capable de faire... »

Le leader se concentra très fort pour essayer de garder son esprit le plus ouvert possible. Okay, c'était une demande inhabituelle, mais il fallait qu'il s'adapte, surtout si ça tenait vraiment à cœur pour Raph.

« Ben... Par exemple, pendant qu'on le fait... Tu pourrais m'insulter, ou... M'attacher, me prendre de force... Enfin, des choses comme ça, tu vois ? »

« Je vois... En fait, tu veux faire un simulacre de viol, c'est ça ? » répondit doucement Léo.

Mais soudainement, Raph sembla à nouveau énervé et voulut faire demi tour, s'exclamant :« Putain, oublie tous ça ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en parle ! »

« Non, non, non Raph, c'est okay, » affirma le leader en se serrant un peu contre lui, « c'est un fantasme comme un autre, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte ! Au contraire, je suis très heureux que tu t'ouvres à moi ! »

La tête chaude resta silencieuse, fixant le sol gris et froid de la chambre. Il était toujours tendu. Parler de ça à Léo lui avait juste demandé un effort incroyable.

« Je pense pouvoir le faire. »

Il écarquilla ses grands yeux verts. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Après tout, c'est bien moi qui voulait qu'on échange les rôles, » répondit Léo avec un sourire.

Et son sourire fut vite recouvert par des lèvres émeraudes.


	2. Chapter 2

****[Note de l'auteure]**** La motivation n'est pas spécialement au rendez-vous ces derniers temps _; je ne sais pas si il y a quelque chose dans l'air ou quoi, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pareil pour tout le monde. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes et une excellente semaine, et je vous laisse en compagnie de nous deux petites tortues favorites !

* * *

 ** _ **Painful Love**_**

 ** **\- Partie 2 -****

* * *

« On va commencer avec quelque chose de simple, » statua Léo. Il était debout devant Raphaël, le jour suivant, dans la chambre à couché. La tortue au bandana rouge était assise en tailleurs sur le lit avec un regard neutre. Léo se sentait un peu anxieux. C'était lui qui devait être entièrement aux commandes ce soir là, mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec une mission... C'était déconcertant.

Pour calmer son trouble, il se tenait droit et restait sérieux, épousant parfaitement son rôle de leader. Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son cadet, il continua : « Pour commencer, on va avoir besoin d'un safeword. »

Ce mot fit grimacer Raphaël.

« Un safeword ? Je veux pas de safeword. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je l'utiliserai pas. »

Léo envoya à son frère un regard un peu perdu et il prit une grande inspiration avant de dire : « Mais... C'est juste une question de sécurité... Sinon comment je vais savoir quand tu protestes parce que c'est le jeu, et quand je dois vraiment m'arrêter ? »

« J'veux pas que tu t'arrêtes, » répondit simplement Raphaël, impassible. « Je veux pas que tu te limites. »

Léo ravala difficilement sa salive et se mit soudainement à contempler la bougie sur sa table de nuit comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde. Il s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres en songeant que, de toute façon, il ne se sentait pas d'aller bien loin. Peut-être qu'un safeword n'était pas vraiment nécessaire ? Après tout il connaissait Raph par cœur... Il devait bien savoir où étaient ses limites, pas vrai ?

« Si c'est trop, tu le sentira, » dit Raphaël. Il étira ses mains vers Léo et remonta ses doigts le long de ses avants bras en l'incitant à se pencher vers lui. Le leader se laissa guider, par expérience, plongeant vers son frère en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser s'approfondit et devint fougueux. Après de longues secondes, Léo se sentit gagner en confiance et se redressa avec un regard lubrique. Raph serra les draps entre ses draps et se mordilla les lèvres avec anticipation. Il n'avait rien voulu savoir de ce que Léo avait en tête depuis qu'ils avaient parlé, la fois précédente, et il allait enfin le découvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, » fit le leader en attrapant une caisse sous le lit et en sortant plusieurs mètres de cordages bleu nuit.

Raphael sourit et plissa les yeux : « C'est un bon début, mais j'espère que tu as prévu plus torrides pour la suite. »

Oui, parce que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait réclamé. C'était même très, très light comparé à ce qu'il avait en tête, mais il y avait un début à tout... Pas vrai ?

Léo haussa les épaules avec un regard neutre et se concentra pour passer en mode « leader ». Il fit un mouvement de tête pour indiquer à Raph de s'approcher du bord du lit – ils avaient tellement l'habitude l'un de l'autre que parfois, formuler les ordres à voix haute n'était même pas nécessaire. Un autre signe du menton et Raph tournait le dos à Léo. La corde fut passé autour de lui une première fois et caressa son plastron alors qu'il tendait ses poignets croisés dans son dos.

Ils s'étaient déjà tous attaché mutuellement – entraînement oblige – mais là, c'était diffèrent. Il y avait l'excitation, l'anticipation en plus. Une fois attaché, Raph ne pourrait plus lutter, il serait livré à la merci complète de son leader...

Léo était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il endossé son nouveau rôle de dominant poussant Raph vers l'avant, nouant la corde autour de lui comme un serpent... Ça avait quelque chose de nouveau et de très excitant. Lorsque son travail fut achevé, Raph ressemblait tout à fait à ces filles qu'on voit en couverture des magazines érotique dédié au bondage. Enfin, sauf que c'était une tortue.

Léo se mordilla les lèvres en voyant son cadet se tortiller faiblement alors qu'il essayait de se redresser. Il repéra le patern avec lequel la tortue émeraude bougeait ses poignets c'était sûrement par instinct, mais Raph était en train de tenter de défaire les liens.

« Tah, tah, tah, » fit le leader en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, « tu crois vraiment que tu peux réussir à défaire _mes_ liens ? »

Il fut surpris d'entendre sa propre voix devenir aussi grave... Comme un genre de prédateur. Il passa sa main sur la carapace de Raphaël et s'agenouilla sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Ne lutte pas, » susurra-t-il en se penchant doucement vers son petit frère.

Ce dernier lâcha un son étranglé, la bouche plaquée contre le matelas, lorsque Léo fit glisser l'une de ses mains vers ses fesses et l'autre entre ses cuisses. En temps normale, Raphaël inondait Léo de baisers quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il l'embrassait passionnément, cherchait à le posséder, à le sentir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des caresses sans rien faire en même temps. Ses poings se crispèrent.

Léo caressa du bout des doigts l'intérieur des cuisses et la queue dorsale qui, par réflexe, cherchait à se blottir contre les fesses, et Raph poussa un grognement de semi-frustration. Il semblait à Léo que son frère était comme un animal à dompter, à conquérir. Il cherchait ses points faibles, caressant la peau verte avec beaucoup, beaucoup trop de tendresse au goût de Raphaël.

Et puis, juste au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, Raph entendit un bruit de claquement et sentit une intense sensation de piqûre sur sa fesse droite. Léo venait de le fessé, plutôt fortement d'ailleurs.

« C'est ce que tu veux, pas vrai ? » demanda ironiquement Léo en le regardant avec lubricité.

Raph ne répondit pas mais retourna le sourire du leader. Une deuxième claque vint s'abattre sur sa deuxième fesse et il gémit. Léo enchaîna ensuite avec une série de fessée de moins en moins forte, mais l'accumulation de la douleur faisait qu'il semblait, du point de vue de Raph, que ça n'allait qu'en s'intensifiant. Ça faisait drôle de se faire fesser de la sorte. Raph ne se souvenait même pas avoir jamais été frappé là. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Splinter avait fais, et il n'aurait vraiment pas su expliquer ce que cela avait de si excitant, mais une chose était sûre plus les minutes passaient, plus il se sentait à l'étroit dans son plastron.

« Oui, j'ai été un vilain garçon, punis moi~ »

Raph n'était plus lui-même, il n'aurait jamais osé dire ça en temps normal, mais là, l'excitation parlait pour lui. Cela fit rire Léo qui tenait dans sa main la queue dorsale et la caressait à présent doucement. Elle était resté intouchée – bien trop sensible pour que Léo ne puisse ne serait-ce que penser à lui faire du mal – et les fesses désormais rougies contrastaient avec le vert habituel de sa peau.

« Depuis le temps que j'en rêve, » répondit Léo. Il tira sur la corde, forçant Raph à se redresser et il se mit à lui embrasser la nuque tout en faisant descendre ses mains entre ses cuisses. « Qu'avons-nous là ? On dirait que tu apprécies un peu trop ce que je te fais, hm ? »

À son grand étonnement, ce rôle de dom lui allait à merveille. Toute l'anxiété qu'il avait eu plus tôt s'était volatilisée pour laisser place à de l'excitation. Il avait rarement autant eu envie de Raph de cette façon là de toute sa vie.

« Putain... Hmm, Léo ! »

La verge de Raph se libéra et il se mit à la masturber, prenant bien soin d'enduire ses doigts de liquide pré-éjaculatoire dès qu'il le put. Raph semblait lui aussi beaucoup plus excité que d'habitude. Il lâcha un gémissement aigu lorsque l'indexe de Léo entra en lui sans trop de préambule et commença à se mouvoir.

« Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? »

« Ah~, oui ! »

C'était vif, animal. Beaucoup moins doux que d'habitude, mais Raph aimait ça. La barrière entre plaisir et douleur devenait vraiment flou dans son esprit, alors que le doigt qui se mouvait en lui frappait un point précis qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

« Plus... Plus, » articula-t-il entre deux gémissements.

« Supplie moi. »

« Léo, je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Toi, je te veux toi ! »

« Quelle partie de moi, exactement ? »

Raphaël rougit. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il rougissait vraiment. Une partie de lui lui criait quelque chose comme : « tu as perdu tes couilles ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette attitude de pucelle ?! » mais une autre partie aimait trop la situation et faisait redoubler son excitation. À croire qu'il prenait son pied à être humilié.

Léo eut un rire mi-amusé, mi-moqueur. Il n'attendit pas la réponse et remplaça assez soudainement son doigt par son propre membre. En un habile coup de bassin, il entra presque en entier en une seule fois, mais le corps de Raph fut prit d'un spasme et le plus jeune lâcha un cri étranglé de douleur.

Léo s'en voulut immédiatement, pensant qu'il avait été trop vite.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, la voix emplie d'inquiétude. « Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

La réponse de Raph fut instantanée et sans hésitation : « Non ! »

Mais Léo ne bougea pas il sentait que Raph était crispé et qu'il lui avait fais plus mal qu'il n'en avait l'intention.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Continue, Léo, s'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas... »

Il y avait une certaine sensualité dans la voix de Raph, comme s'il appréciait réellement le moment, et les doutes de Léo se dissipèrent alors qu'il entamait des va-et-vient. Il soupira de bien être en sentant l'entre chaude et humide enserrer son érection, épousant parfaitement son membre.

Il poussa Raphaël en avant pour que sa tête touche le matelas alors qu'il le prenait en levrette, sa main droite le masturbant en même temps. Et là, Leo écarquilla les yeux. Il était en contrôle. En contrôle totale. C'était la première fois que c'était aussi intense, aussi bon. La première fois que Raphaël se relâchait autant entre ses mains. Il pouvait l'entendre couiner sous ses coups butoirs qu'il lui infligeait sans pitié, et chacun des sons plaintifs que Raph émettait lui donner envie d'y aller encore plus fort.

« Hum... Raph~ Tu es tellement serré, » gémit-il.

Il devait se retenir de jouir, attendant patiemment que Raph atteigne son climax en premier. En général, ça prenait du temps, il était plus difficile à faire jouir que Léo. Quand enfin, après de longues minutes, il sentit l'intimité de Raph se contracter d'une façon particulière autour de lui et que ses gémissements lui indiquèrent qu'il était en train de jouir, Léo accueillit l'orgasme comme une délivrance.

« Alors, » demanda-t-il en défaisant le lien finale qui nouait les deux poignets de Raphaël.

La tortue émeraude se massa les poignets sur lesquels on pouvait désormais voir des traces de corde. Il avait un regard étrangement sombre pour quelqu'un qui venait d'atteindre l'orgasme, mais peut-être qu'il était juste fatigué...

« C'était bien... »

« Mais ? » demanda instinctivement Léo, certain qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

« C'était encore trop light. »

Le leader entrouvrit les lèvres et répéta doucement « trop light... » Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur les différentes marques de corde sur le corps de Raphaël et fit doucement passer ses doigts sur la cuisse de son cadet, comme pour essayer de chasser les traces.

« C'était bien, mais je pense qu'on peut aller encore plus loin. »

Léo posa alors la palme entière de sa main sur la cuisse de Raph, mais ce dernier le repoussa avant de s'éloigner un peu plus vers le bord du lit. Il avait l'air... Étrange. Léo ne comprenait pas vraiment cette réaction.

« C'était déjà pas mal, » dit-il, « les autres vont remarquer les marques sur ton corps si j'y vais plus fort. »

« Je m'en fous. »

Léo se mordilla les lèvres. Il avait envie que Raph le prenne dans ses bras. Ou de prendre Raph dans ses bras. Peu importe, de toute façon lui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir un câlin, là tout de suite.

« Est-ce que tu... Tu es fâché ? »

À son grand soulagement, Raphaël se tourna vers lui, ses yeux verts scintillants dans le noir et son regard s'adoucissant.

« Non, » répondit-il simplement, « je t'aime. »

Léo sourit. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils se disaient souvent, et il sentit son cœur se réchauffer et envahir tout son corps en entendant ces deux syllabes.

« J'ai juste... J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, c'est tout, » termina Raph.

Plus fort, plus hard, plus dangereux. Léo avait aimé cette première séance, bien plus que de raisons... Et il devait avouer que l'idée de retenter l'expérience en augmentant l'intensité d'un cran l'excitait déjà.

« C'était la première fois. On recommencera, okay ? Je sais que je peux mieux faire. »

Ils étaient sur une pente glissante.


	3. Chapter 3

****[Note de l'auteure]**** Je vous avouerai que j'écris complètement au feeling, je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera ma meilleure histoire, mais au moins je m'amuse XD

Le mot « sail » que j'ai placé en séparation vient de la chanson Sail – Awolnation, qui m'a toujours beaucoup faite penser à Raphaël. Comme je l'écoutais en écrivant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre ce mot que j'entends ici comme « mettre les voiles », ou « bouger rapidement et agilement », et je le vois comme un ordre, un peu comme un « vas-y » :p.

* * *

 ** _ **Painful Love**_**

 ** **\- Partie 3 -****

* * *

« Humph ! »

Raphaël ne put retenir son cris, étouffé par son bâillon, alors que le fouet s'abattait sur ses fesses, frappant sans pitié aussi bien la chaire galbée que les haches, le creux des cuisses et même la queue dorsale.

« Si tu ne la fermes pas, tu n'aura pas de récompense à la fin, » asséna Léo. Ce rôle de dom commençait vraiment à lui monter à la tête. Quelques temps en arrière, il n'aurait jamais oser « la ferme » dans un tel contexte, alors que maintenant, ça lui venait naturellement. Il frappa une nouvelle fois, et le tout fut accompagner d'un nouveau cris. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Raphaël pouvait vraiment s'en empêcher. De fine plaie s'était ouverte sur sa peau. Ça devait être vraiment douloureux. C'était un complet mystère pour Léo comment Raph pouvait-il avoir une érection tout en subissant une telle douleur ?

« Je t'ai dis de te taire ! »

Un autre coup. Si ça continuait, les autres allaient les entendre. Mikey et Don étaient parfaitement au courant de leur relation, mais ils ne connaissaient pas les détails et n'avaient sûrement pas envie de les connaître de toute façon.

« Humph ! »

Léo ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il se sentait en contrôle. Terriblement en contrôle. Terrible. C'était terrible ce qu'il se passait. Il frappait de plus en plus fort. Il ne sentait même plus sa propre érection qui se perdait sous un flot d'autres sensations. La puissance, le contrôle. Le fait de pouvoir laisser ses frustrations glisser sur son frère. Toutes ces fois où il s'était senti impuissant, incompris, délaissé, toutes ces fois où on avait refusé de l'écouter... Où _Raphaël_ avait refusé de l'écouter.

C'était étrange. Frapper quelqu'un dans la chambre à coucher. Frapper quelqu'un parce qu'il l'avait demandé. Léo ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre, mais avait-il le choix ? C'était _bon_.

Mais soudainement, Raph lâcha un son qui fit se figer le leader. Le fouet s'échappa de la main de jade de Léo et s'écrasa au sol, rebondissant mollement et envoyant des gouttes de sueur tout autour de lui.

« Raph... »

Il avait les yeux écarquillés. Il tâchait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, mais son corps, d'habitude si discipliné, ne voulait plus lui répondre correctement. Il se maudit intérieurement, maintenant qu'il s'était laissé aller, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, il était comme un animal. La limite était dépassée. Elle était clairement dépassée maintenant qu'il voyait que son frère était en larmes devant lui.

« Raph ! »

Avec empressement, il retira la bâillon de la bouche du plus jeune. _Merde_. Il l'avait serré trop fort, des marques étaient visibles sur les joues de la tortue émeraude. Ses yeux étaient rougis, et plusieurs sanglots s'échappaient déjà de sa gorge avant même que le bâillon ne lui fut retirer. Il tomba en avant sur le lit, tête la première.

Léo se mordit les lèvres, il défit les liens des poignets et tenta de serrer le corps de son petit frère contre le sien en le berçant doucement. Raphaël étant en larme, sanglotant comme jamais.

« C'était trop, cette fois-ci. C'était trop, » murmura Léo, l'esprit embrumé et choqué.

Raph tenta de se débattre faiblement, mais ses bras étaient engourdis, et il n'avait plus aucune force.

« Pardon, pardon, » murmura encore Léo.

« Je vais bien, » rétorqua Raph, alors que de toute évidence, c'était complètement faux. Il repoussa une bonne fois pour toute son frère qui le regarda avec de grands yeux bleus confus.

« Non... Non tu... Tu es en train de pleurer ! »

« Absolument pas ! »

Raphaël s'essuya hargneusement les yeux, à genoux sur le lit. Sa peau luisait, probablement de la sueur, et on pouvait voir ça et là des marques laissées par leurs « jeux ».

« Si, si tu pleures, je le vois bien, » insista Léo en avançant une main vers lui. Le voir dans un état pareil lui brisait le cœur. Il avait voulu jouer. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, en tous cas pas à ce point là !

Mais le repoussa une fois de plus.

« Non, c'est faux ! Ferme-là, » s'écria-t-il.

« Raph... »

Le cadet se leva avec difficulté et se rua vers la salle de bain, sous les yeux confus de Léo. Il claqua la porte et on pouvait clairement l'entendre sangloter depuis l'autre côté.

« Merde, » murmura Léo, « ça va beaucoup trop loin. »

 _ **Sail**_

Assis sur son lit, Léo avait le regard vide. Ses doigts traçaient de manière absente le contour de la ceinture qu'il portait.

Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.

Il porta sa main droite à ses lèvres et se mordilla nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec du sadomasochisme. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Donatello, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

Ça n'avait plus rien avoir avec du sadomasochisme. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose de malsain qui faisait ressortir l'animal qui était en lui. Cette bête, pleine de luxure que Léo avait toujours gardé enfermée. Elle n'avait jamais voulu sortir de sa cage et elle n'en serait sans doute jamais sortie si Raphaël ne l'avait pas supplié et mise au pied du mur.

Il n'y avait aucun safeword, aucune règle, aucun repère auquel se raccrocher. C'était un jeu dangereux, une dans avec le feu, une course à la performance qui ne voulait jamais s'arrêter.

Ça avait commencé par des choses simples. Des jeux avec des cordes, des claques sur les fesses... Et puis, graduellement, sans même que Léo ne s'en rende compte, tout s'était intensifié. Cire de bougie, fouet, bâillon, fistfucking, collier et laisse pour chien... Plus ils en faisaient, plus Léo avait la sensation que Raph aimait se faire humilier.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre à couché s'ouvrit, Léo resta de marbre. Bien sûr, c'était Raphaël, qui d'autre ? Après qu'il se soit enfermé dans les toilettes, Léo avait passé la nuit de l'autre côté de la porte, à attendre que celui qu'il aimait se calme. Raph avait refusé d'ouvrir cette stupide porte. Il avait pleuré pendant ce qui avait semblé être une période très longue, puis il n'avait plus fais aucun bruit. Léo s'était endormis là.

Quand il s'était réveillé, Raphaël était sorti de la salle de bain. Il avait lui-même placé des bandages sur ses cuisses et il s'était occupé de soigner les fines plaies. Il n'y eut pas d'entraînement, Léo n'ayant pas le cœur à cela. Ses frères ne firent aucun commentaires sur l'état de Raph. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé de la journée, comme si Raph évitait son frère, mais l'éternel rendez-vous de la chambre à couché était désormais sur le point d'avoir lieu.

Léo resta silencieux pendant que le plus jeune entrait dans la pièce. Il le regarda s'avancer vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus cherchant le regard vert forêt de Raph. Il voulait lui parler. Non, il _devait_ lui parler. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il fallait qu'il s'explique, qu'on lui donne des explications, tout plutôt que de rester dans son état de culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

Seulement, le cadet n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à parler. À peine arrivé devant Léo, il s'agenouilla et entreprit de mettre le collier qu'il portait désormais souvent durant leur jeu.

« Raph, attends, » souffla le leader en mettant ses mains sur les avants-bras de Raph qui remonta vers lui un regard interrogatif.

« Quoi ? »

Léo eut beaucoup de difficulté à trouver ses mots. Il y avait pensé toute la journée, mais il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait dire. « Est-ce que ça va ? », « Pourquoi tu as pleuré ? », « Je me sens tellement coupable »

Et finalement, ce qu'il dit fut : « Je ne veux plus faire ça. »

Raphaël secoua la tête et arqua un sourcil avec une mine mécontente, mais il resta silencieux, ses deux bras ramenant son collier vers sa poitrine.

« Ou en tous cas, » reprit Léo avec embarras, « je voudrais baisser d'un cran, par rapport à la dernière fois... »

« Je veux pas baisser d'un cran, moi. »

Une réponse donnée du tac au tac, comme souvent avec Raph. Léo se mordilla les lèvres. Quand son frère lui répondait comme ça, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucune discussion possible et il ne savait jamais quoi répondre.

« J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de franchir une limite et-... »

« Non, on est encore **très** loin de ma limite. »

Léo soupira. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire et secoua la tête d'incompréhension.

« Raph... »

« Je comprends pas, je pensais que tu aimais ça. »

« Je... Je veux dire, oui, ce n'est pas faux mais-... »

« Alors pourquoi on reviendrais en arrière ? »

Léo décida d'esquiver en répondant à cette question par une autre question : « Ce n'était toujours pas assez pour toi ? »

Par là, il entendait pas assez fort, pas asse intense. Il se rappelait très bien de cette discussion où Raph lui avait demandé pour la première fois de se lancer dans ce genre de jeux, et aussi des autres à la fin des premiers essaies. Il avait promis de « mieux faire », mais ça n'avait jamais l'air d'être assez.

Raphaël le regarda en silence, le vert de ses yeux brillant dans le sombre de la pièce. Il avait silencieusement l'air de lui dire que oui, oui ce n'était toujours pas assez.

« Raph, ce n'était pas assez alors que... Alors que tu étais en pleure à la fin et-... »

« **Peu importe !** »

Léo sursauta la voix de son frère avait monté d'un cran sans prévenir. Il était demeuré calme et semblait d'un coup fulminer. Il avait tourné la tête avec vivacité, toujours à genoux devant Léo « Peu importe comment j'étais à la fin. J'en veux plus. »

Le leader commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il se passa nerveusement une main sur la nuque en détournant lui aussi les yeux.

« Raphaël, j'ai déjà repoussé mes limites un nombres incalculables de fois pour toi, mais cette fois-ci... »

« Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu vas me laisser tomber ? »

Encore ces stupides réponses données sans préambules. Léo prenait toujours de longues secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait répondre, mais la voix de Raph tranchait toujours l'air, vive comme un canif, alors même que Léo n'avait pas fini ça phrase ou à peine.

« Non, ça n'a rien avoir, je veux juste-... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux en parler tout d'un coup ? Jusqu'à maintenant tu prenais ton pied, merde, pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te la ramènes avec ta morale de mes deux ! »

« Raphaël, calme toi ! »

« Je suis très calme ! Tu m'énerves, c'est tout ! »

Sur ces mots, le plus jeune se leva. Il semblait sur le point de partir, mais Léo le rattrapa et serra son avant bras en le forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Je ne suis pas en train de tout arrêter ! »

« C'est ce que tu as dis, pourtant, que tu ne voulais plus faire ça ! »

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'ai besoin de... »

La voix de Léo mourut dans sa gorge car il peinait à trouver ses mots. Il ravala sa salive et s'humidifia les lèvres, celles-ci lui paraissant soudainement très sèches.

« J'ai besoin d'être sûre que tu vas bien-... »

« Mais je vais bien ! »

« -que je ne dépasse pas tes limites et-... »

« Putain de merde, Léo ! »

« -pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé m'occuper de toi, hier ?! »

Leurs deux voix se marchaient l'une sur l'autre alors qu'ils se disputaient, mais après cette ultime phrase, ils se turent tous les deux. Raphaël avait une expression difficile à déterminer, entre l'agacement et la honte et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre. Léo devina dans son regard ce qu'il pensait, et il s'exclama, peut-être un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu : « Raphaël, l'aftercare c'est pas que pour toi ! J'en ai besoin aussi ! J'en peux plus de te faire mal comme ça sans jamais te réconforter après ! »

« J'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté putain ! Je vais très bien ! »

« Non tu vas pas bien ! Tu vas pas bien du tout, arrête de le nier ! »

« Ta gueule ! »

Et avec cela, Raphaël quitta la pièce, dégageant son bras de celui de Léo avec fermeté. Il claqua la porte – chose qu'il faisait souvent, c'était presque une habitude maintenant – et laissa le leader seul avec son ressentis.

Ils commençaient tout juste à dévaler la pente.


	4. Chapter 4

****[Note de l'auteure]**** Et ceci est le dernier chapitre, déjà :'( Alors, je me dois évidemment de vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël ! J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus :) Les paroles de séparations viennent de la chanson Phantogram - Fall In Love (Until The Ribbon Breaks Re-imagination) que j'A. DORE. Voilà, voilà, paix et amour et bisous sur votre petit museau !

* * *

 ** _ **Painful Love**_**

 ** **\- Partie 4 -****

* * *

Léo ne savait plus quoi faire. Le sexe n'avait jamais posé problème jusqu'à lors, et maintenant c'était leur principal problème. Quand Raphaël lui avait confié son fantasme, jamais il n'aurait pensé que la situation dégénérerait autant... Le fantasme de la domination... Ça avait semblé un peu extrême, mais faisable. Et maintenant...

Léo soupira tout en se grattant nerveusement le bord du plastron.

« … Et depuis il s'est enfermé dans son ancienne chambre et refuse d'en sortir, » dit-il, son regard se perdant sur des fioles insignifiantes sur les étagères du laboratoire de Don.

Ses deux plus jeunes frères le regardaient avec un air neutre – enfin, Mikey avait le coin des lèvres légèrement recourbé et les yeux plissés, mais globalement c'était neutre.

« Je ne savais pas que votre vie sexuelle était aussi... _Spicy_ , » dit Donatello avec un ton très légèrement amusé. Léo n'avait pas prévu de leur en parler, mais après la crise que Raphaël lui avait fait la veille, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire... Et quand il n'avait aucune idée, il n'avait pas beaucoup de personne vers qui se tourner.

Ses deux frères l'avaient écouté sans trop faire de remarques et ils n'avaient même pas l'air dégoutté ou quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient peut-être plus ouvert d'esprit que ce que Léo s'était imaginé.

« Vous n'êtes pas étonné... ? » demanda-t-il, encore un brin embarrassé.

« Non, pourquoi ? » fit Mikey.

« Je ne sais pas... Le sadomasochisme, Raph en sub et moi en dom, c'est surprenant, non ? »

« On est tous bizarre est surprenant quand on en vient au sexe, » répondit Don avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Et j'en sais quelque chose ! » s'exclama Mikey en regardant son aîné direct, un scintillement malicieux dans les yeux. À cela, Don rougit très légèrement et donna un coup de coude à son cadet pour l'inciter à fermer sa grande bouche.

Léo n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser des taquineries que les deux tortues se lançaient entre elles. Il avait la tête posée dans les mains et un air très mélodramatique sur la figure.

« J'ai l'impression que le sexe est en train de mettre à mal notre histoire d'amour. Ça me fait de la peine... »

Dans sa subtilité légendaire, Mikey hôcha vivement la tête et s'exclama : « C'est sûr que si sur le plan sexuel ça ne va pas, le reste risque aussi de dégringoler. »

Les lèvres de Léo se serrèrent. Il avait déjà assez mal au cœur comme ça et Mike lui confirmait qu'il avait raison de craindre pour l'avenir de son couple, mais heureusement, Donnie leva les yeux au ciel et s'offusqua : « Arrêtez de tout mettre sur le compte du sexe vous deux. Les relations amoureuses sont beaucoup plus compliquées et profondes que ça. »

« Oui mais c'est révélateur que quelque chose ne va pas, on est d'accord ? » surenchérit Mikey, suite à quoi Don lui envoyé un regard blasé.

« Sans doute, mais je ne pense pas que le problème de Raph soit fondamentalement lié à votre sexualité, il doit y avoir autre chose. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il va mal, » se lamenta encore Léo.

« De toute évidence vous avez un problème de communication, » répondit Donatello, « vos séances de sadomasochisme réveillent sûrement en lui quelque chose qui le met mal à l'aise. »

Comme Léo avait le visage baissé, il ne vit pas ses deux frères échanger un regard désolé alors qu'il lâchait avec dépit : « Je le comprends pas... Je le comprends pas du tout... »

Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes suite à cela. L'ambiance était lourde et aucuns des deux cadets ne savait quoi dire pour réconforter le leader. Ce dernier finit par soupirer et il redressa enfin la tête, fixant le plafond en lançant avec un ton fatigué : « Je commence sincèrement à me demander si c'était une bonne idée tout ça. »

« Tout ça quoi ? » demanda Mikey.

« Lui et moi, » répondit l'aîné, « notre couple. »

« Léo... » commença le benjamin avec un ton larmoyant, pensant que son frère s'apprêtait à rompre avec leur frère au sang chaud, mais Donatello posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit « Il se remet juste en question, c'est normal. »

Léo secoua la tête, perdu dans son monde intérieur. « Comment je vais régler ce problème ? » se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

« Comment _vous_ allez régler ce problème, » rétorqua Donnie. « Vous êtes deux. N'oublie pas ça. »

* * *

 **Love. It was enough to recognize.**

* * *

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Léo avait la tête posée contre la porte de la chambre de Raphaël. Il avait presque murmuré ses mots, mais il savait que depuis l'intérieur, la tortue à la peau d'émeraude l'avait entendue. Raph avait toujours eu une bonne ouïe. Quant à Léo, son sixième sens ne le trompait jamais, il savait que son frère était à l'intérieur de la pièce et il sentit sa présence s'approcher.

« Ça ne peut pas fonctionner comme ça, Raph, » ajouta-t-il doucement.

« Je sais. »

Léo sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Raph soit placé directement derrière la porte non plus. Une once d'espoir le remplis alors qu'il demandait doucement : « Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Deuxième surprise Raphaël ouvrit doucement la porte. Il avait la mine sombre, mais Léo était certain qu'il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup mieux.

« Ça va ? »

« Tu sais que j'ai horreur quand tu me poses cette question. »

Le leader se mordilla les lèvres et tritura nerveusement ses doigts. Il était même pas encore dans la chambre et il faisait déjà un faux pas. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, alors il décida de risquer le tout pour le tout et de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Pourquoi ? »

Raphaël sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants, mais il lui était impossible de définir avec précision ce qui, dans l'attention et la compassion constante de Léo, lui tapait sur les nerfs.

« Parce que... Oh merde, j'en sais rien moi ! » s'exclama-t-il finalement avant de soupirer lourdement en tournant le dos à son frère pour retourner dans sa chambre. Léo le suivit et poussa la porte derrière lui, bien déterminé à trouver une réponse.

« Tu me laisses jamais m'occuper de toi, » statua-t-il, « c'est parce que ça met à mal ta virilité, c'est ça ? »

« Toi t'as parlé avec Donatello... »

Léo ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux Raph avait tapé juste et il l'avait deviné en à peine quelques phrases... Merde, des fois ils se connaissaient trop bien. Mais, littéralement, **trop** bien. Léo secoua la tête de manière confuse, pris au dépourvus.

« Je-... »

« Ce qu'on fait entre nous c'est personnel, ça regarde personne d'autre ! » s'insurgea Raphaël, les poings serrés et les muscles tendus.

« Oui mais je suis perdu, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je vois bien que tu vas mal et je-... »

« Oui ! Oui je vais mal, voilà je l'ai admis, t'es content ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux à tout prix toujours t'occuper de tout ?! Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que tu ne pouvais rien faire pour moi ? » cria Raph d'une traite, sans prendre son souffle.

Léo commençait à se dire que c'était vraiment perdu. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour son frère si celui-ci n'acceptait pas son aide. C'était dans sa nature de leader de toujours tout faire pour aider les autres, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa propre team mais là... Là ça devenait vraiment trop.

« Tu es vraiment... Tu... Tu... Rah ! » bafouilla-t-il en essayant de trouver ses mots alors que sa gorge devenait nouée par la colère. « Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre de toi ! »

Les yeux de Raphaël se plissèrent alors que ses joues gonflée dans une moue enfantine de gamin en colère, mais cela n'attendrit pas Léo comme d'habitude. Après quelques secondes, il ajouta : « T'as gagné. Tu sais quoi ? Tu as vraiment gagné. Tu veux pas me laisser t'aider, alors je t'aiderai pas. »

Et là, il lâcha les mots fatidique, des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire un jour : « Notre relation ne tenait qu'à un fil de toute façon, et maintenant c'est fini ! »

Il ne put empêcher les larmes de dévaler sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait vraiment dit ça, lui, Léo, la tortue patiente qui cherchait toujours une solution. Sauf que là, c'était du sexe. C'était du sexe et il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus comment faire, ni quoi faire.

Raphaël blêmit, puis il eut une drôle de mimique. Ses épaules tombèrent et il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en s'exclamant : « Je m'en fous! Tout ça, c'était que du sexe, rien de plus ! »

« Ça n'a jamais été que du sexe Raphaël ! **Jamais** ! » rétorqua Léonardo sans réfléchir. C'était sorti tout seul.

Les deux tortues se fixèrent en silence, alors qu'ils tentaient tous les deux d'assimiler ce qui était en train de se passer. Léo avait terriblement envie de sangloter, mais il se retenait comme il le pouvait. Au bout d'un petit moment, il soupira et s'essuya les joues avec le revers de la main.

« Écoute, je te laisse une dernière, _dernière_ chance. Ou tu me dis ce qui ne va pas, ou on arrête tout ici, parce que moi je me sens incapable de continuer comme ça. »

Léo savait qu'il prenait de gros risques. Raph n'aimait pas être mis au pied du mur. Le plus souvent, il explosait et envoyait tout valser quand ça arrivait. Il s'attendait justement à ça, mais à la place...

« Je t'aime... Je voulais juste... Je voulais juste te montrer que je t'appartenais autant que tu m'appartiens... »

Léo resta sans voix, droit comme un i devant son frère. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Raphaël regardait vers le sol, ses grands yeux remplis d'eau, et après un moment, il ajouta « Je voulais me faire pardonner pour toutes ces années où je t'ai dit que je te détestais... Pour toutes ces fois où je t'ai fais du mal. J'ai l'impression qu'il faut que tu me fasses souffrir en retour et que si tu ne le fais pas, on ne trouvera jamais d'équilibre... »

La gorge de Léo se sécha. Le masochisme de Raph, c'était juste un moyen d'atteindre la rédemption, alors ?

« Tu veux dire que tu ne voulais pas vraiment tous ça ? Le fouet, l'étranglement, les baillons, tout le reste, tu as tout enduré juste parce que tu avais l'impression que tu me devais quelque chose ?! »

« Non ! Non, c'est pas ça ! »

Raphaël lâcha un grognement de frustration en se laissant tomber sur son lit, détournant son regard de celui de Léo. Ce dernier décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de le laisser chercher ses mots sans l'interrompre.

« Quand tu me fais physiquement souffrir, j'ai la sensation de payer pour tout ce que j'ai fais de mal dans ma vie et ça... Et dans un sens ça me fait du bien., ça me... Ça me fait du bien.»

« Raphaël... »

« Je... Dans le fond c'est moi que je déteste. »

Léo écarquilla les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle raison pouvait se cacher derrière les nouvelles pratiques sexuelles que Raph avait quémandé. Laissant son corps parler pour lui, il s'approcha de son cadet et le prit dans ses bras avec fermeté.

« Idiot, » murmura-t-il en se serrant fort contre ce corps de feu, « moi je t'aime assez pour deux. »

Raphaël était figé, encore sous le choque de sa propre révélation. Il se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer alors que les mots de Léo se glissaient dans sa poitrine, et il ne savait honnêtement pas si ça lui faisait du bien ou du mal. Peut-être un subtil mélange des deux... En tous cas il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Les « je t'aime » conventionnel n'était pas pour lui, il préférait ce genre de phrase.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire avant, » dit Léo d'une voix très faible, sa tête blottie dans le cou de Raphaël.

« Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots... »

« Tu es beaucoup plus doué que ce que tu penses. »

Léo se recula et plaça ses mains autour du visage du plus jeune pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je déteste être amoureux d'un abrutis comme toi, » dit-il, « mais je dois être un peu maso aussi parce que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. »

« Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda Raph, confus.

« On va trouver l'équilibre, » répondit simplement Léo, « le juste milieu entre amour et douleur. »

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front de l'autre tortue, et ils se sourirent. Sexe, amour, douleur, plaisir... Le dosage n'était pas simple, mais Léo savait que tant que Raph réussirait à communiquer avec lui, ils pourraient tout arranger, parce qu'ils s'aimaient.


End file.
